Overload of lies
by MidnightFireboltGallagherGirl
Summary: Cammie get sick of lies and leaves gallagher to become someone new. Her friends try to find a way into her new life after a few years. But will Zach find a way into her heart? same as goodegirl24's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lies. That's what was bothering me as I sat in the window sill of the attic in the in the tower at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. My school, and also my home. Home is supposed to be a safe place. It's nothing like that here, because I go to spy school where my mother is the headmistress, and lies are our specialty. My life is filled with them. More so recently since a certain Blackthorn boy showed up in my life. Ever since the exchange program, the lies just keep pouring in to the point where I don't even know what's real any more. But being the Chameleon that I am, I can usually hide it. Not this time. I came back from my Grandparents house early this summer giving me a few weeks before school, and since my mom got called away on some business trip that left me in the mansion, alone. The silence in this place can really do things to you. All I could do was think and process all the unknown things in my life. And it just made me realize a few unsettling things. My whole life I've been lied to my mom never tells me what's going on when I deserve to know. Zack knows things about me that even I don't know and may never will but there was one question that was eating away at me. What happened to my dad? All these questions and the excessive thinking made me realize that I was NEVER going to know the answers. Even though I had fallen in love with Zach Goode, I was happy that he was out of my life, for now anyways, because he was becoming the primary source of the lies, and he was no good for me. I was different now than last semester. I was a completely different person with a completely different outlook on life. I tried to find as much truth in those lies as I could, and the truth was that I was never going to know. All of my time not spent eating or sleeping in these past few weeks, was spent walking up and down the hallways or sitting in my favorite passageways thinking about lies, or dreaming of the truth. I had never thought about that one special day in Roseville with Josh, or that opportunity that would never expire until now.

*Flashback*

"It's my life, and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching it pass me by", I sang in the gazebo as I waited for josh. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see him with a smile on his face. I blushed hoping he hadn't heard me, but knowing he probably did. "Josh!" I hugged him. "How much did you hear?" I asked. "Enough. Cammie you're amazing, you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!" He said. "You're my boyfriend you have to say that." I joked. "What do you have planned for us today?" "Ah ah ah! It's a surprise!" He teased as he pulled a blindfold out from his jacket and tied it over my eyes. I giggled as josh picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride to wherever it was he was taking me. "Ok. Were here!" he said sounding I little to sneaky for my taste. He pulled of the blindfold to reveal that we were standing in the lobby of the Roseville recording studio. I was angry until I realized that in the studio was Jack Daniels! Only the biggest agent in…………….well, he's BIG! "Ok, ok. Before you get angry, let me just tell you that when I was walking to the gazebo today and I heard you, I was shocked Cammie. You're amazing. Then I remembered that I read an article that Jack Daniels was going to be here today and the owner of this place is a family friend. Cammie please just sing them one song!" "Josh! Uhh……….that is the most annoying, most frustrating ….and sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

*End Flashback*

And I did. I sang for them. They said I was amazing and the most talented they'd heard for years. I spent the next month meeting Jack at the studio every Saturday to record my new album. When we finished, Jack begged me to sign a record deal with his company, he offered me millions of dollars to do it, I dint even give it a second thought I said no. He gave me his card and said that I was making a big mistake and I should reconsider. He said the offer would always be open and that I should call anytime day or night. We made a few copies of the CD, and josh kept one. But I never told anyone else. No one. And I never thought of it until now. It was my opportunity, my option. I could get up and leave right now, and I would have a place to go and money to spend, but more importantly, I would be happy with a purpose. But for now, I was hanging on to what was left of my life as a spy. Which sadly was not much. Just then the vans started to pull up and I saw my mom step out along with my sisters. Every other year, at this point I would put on my happy face and greet my friends, not this time……………


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may be a little dramatic but oh well its how it was when i got it =)

Chapter 2

I heard a scream as I was walking towards my room and I instantly knew that one of the newbie's touch Gillies sword. Some people never

listen."Cammie?" Bex asked as she reached the top of the stairs with her suitcase. "I looked for you downstairs, but you weren't there."

She said with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize that you can't function without me." I replied. That was mean, I shouldn't have

said it. We walked in to our room and she sat on her bed looking at me like I was crazy. "What's your problem?" she asked.

Just then Liz and Macey jumped into the room and hugged me. I kept trying to pull away. "What's wrong, Cam? Aren't you happy to see us?" Macey asked as theyproceeded to their beds. "I would just love to have some happy family reunion but if you'll excuse me, I need to go say hello to my mom. You'dbetter hurry up, the welcome back dinner is in 20." I said as I walked out of the room. I didn't get very far because they pulled me back onto mybed, shut the door and Macey began, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my good friend Cammie?" "Yeah" Bex continued."What's wrong with you? We're your friends, remember?" "I remember a lot of things. And you wouldn't understand. Actually, I'm sure you wouldunderstand, but no one can help me. It's no biggie. I'll just have to get over it." I replied. "Oh, cammie. Are you upset because Zach didn't contactyou all summer?" Liz asked. That was it. I was pissed. I was so sick of everyone thinking I would die without the great Zack Goode. "Oh, yeah.

You caught me, that's it. No, that's not it! Are you mentally retarded?" I said sarcastically. "No I'm not upset because of Zach. To tell you the truth I'm glad he didn't contact me. He made my life harder than it had to be. Simplicity, girls." I said standing up and walking backwards towards the door. "Zach is just a guy. You need to learn that yourselves. You also need to learn that I don't need to tell you absolutely everything." I said as Ileft the room. "By the way! It's good to see you guys! I missed you!" I yelled walking away. I was on my way to my mom's office when I was stopped by Tina. "Hey Cammie! Is it true that you vacationed with Zach in Hawaii this summer? Did you really get attacked by a Russian arms dealer and win?" she asked excitedly. "Leave me alone, Tina" I yelled walking away from her. "It's none of you business." "I'll take that as a yes!" she yelled back excitedly. "Hey kiddo" My mom said as I entered her office. "I'd love to chat but I can't right now I need to do a little paperwork before the welcome back dinner, see you later." She said pushing me out the door. That was weird, and it had lie written all over it. I proceeded to the great hall and just waited the ten minutes until the girls started to arrive. Bex, Macey, and Liz sat down next to me and I knew they had talked about me while I was gone. "Hey. We decided that if you don't want tell us, your best friends, what is wrong with you, you don't have to." said an angry looking Bex. I knew what they were planning right away. "Let me guess. You guys think that if you stop bugging me about telling you what's wrong I'll want to tell you. "I smirked. "How did you…"Liz began but I cut her off. "You're all just so predictable. Think about it, maybe I'm not telling you because I don't just don't want to, because you wouldn't understand. You're all being so needy and clingyy, it's highly unattractive. I thought you would know better, Mace. Just leave it the fuck alone. Forget about it." Mace opened her mouth to say something but my mom began talking instead. We said the opening vows and then my mom continued,

"Welcome 's good to see all of have some more guests though. Come on in Boys." My mom said as the doors flew open an in walked those fifteen familiar faces of the blackthorn boys strolled in. I turned my attention back towards my mom. But no one else did. They all squealed as she continued, "Since the exchange program worked so great last year, we have decided to continue it this year. Enjoy your dinner, and I look forward to a new year." She smiled and walked back to her seat. Just then Jonas, Grant, and Zach sat down in the seats across from us, Zach was smirking of course. I noticed that Bex, and Liz were freaking out. But I really didn't care. I saw this exchange as just another obstacle, and I knew it was another opportunity for more lies to enter my life. I finally made eye contact with Zach as he began, "Miss me, Gallagher Girl?" while his smirk grew bigger. Bex answered for me, "No Zach she didn't. She's made that very clear to us. Don't even bother, she's been acting different ever since we got here and she won't tell us what's wrong." Zach's smirk seemed to fade. "Oh hey cammie?" Macey asked. "How do you know Jack Daniels? I was talking with him at one of my father's political events a few weeks ago about some of his ex- clients, and he mentioned you. He asked me for your number, so I gave him the digits to your cell." "Macey! You can't just give people my phone number! I told him I didn't want to talk to him!" I said angrily. And then as if on cue I my phone rang. The caller ID said"Jack Daniels". "Oh, look who it is. Thanks Macey." I said sarcastically. I answered the phone and began, "Hey Jack!" in my happy girl voice. "Hello Cammie. It's good to talk to you again." "You too, Jack." I added a giggle for dramatic effect. Just then I noticed that our table had become silent and Zach, Jonas, Grant, Macey, Bex, and Liz were all looking at me "Cammie, I really need to talk to you. As you know I work for Hollywood Records and they…….why don't I just tell you in person? Could you meet with me at the studio tonight around eight? My company is willing to give you three thousand dollars just to here me out" he begged. "I….." I sighed. I wasn't expecting this. "Make it 7:30, but don't worry about the money because the chances of me accepting whatever offer you have this time are not very high. Do me a favor though, bring the disk. I……….lost mine." The truth was I didn't want anyone at Gallagher getting their hands on it. "I will. Goodbye." He finished in an Australian accent. "Bye, Jack" I replied. I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket when I realized that I was sitting at a table full of spy's who most likely heard the whole conversation. "Well...are you going to answer my question? How do you know Jack?" Macey asked. I had no idea what to say. If I lie to her, I become a liar just like them. "This is not the time, nor the place to talk about this!" I said, and I walked away. I headed back to the dorm room, and they all followed. When we got in, everyone sat downon their own bed, plus Jonas on Liz's, Grant on Bex's, and Zach on mine. We were lying on my bed and Zack had his arm around my neck.

Surprisingly, I didn't mind. Zach looked happy about it, but I could see in his eyes that he was worried about me. "So Cam, right time? Right place? I think it's time for you to answer some questions." I really didn't want to, but I was intrigued so I replied, "Try Me". "Ok, how do you know Jack Daniels?" Macey asked. "Uh…I met him one day in Roseville when I was dating Josh." Zach's muscles tightened at the mention of his name. I smirked at him for that and he blushed! Zach Goode blushed! "Well you obviously saw him more than once you two seemed comfortable

together." "Yeah…I was……yeah next question. Can't answer that one." I replied. I couldn't answer that one without lying, and if I lie then that

makes me a hypocrite. "What's the disc?" Liz and Jonas asked at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. "Next question." "Come

on, Cam!" Bex argued. "Well, Bex, my options for these questions are lie, or say nothing, you pick." I retorted. "I have a good question!" said a

very eager Zack. "Did you miss me?" I was trapped. But I had to do it. I couldn't lie. I had to treat it like all the other questions. "Next question." I

breathed. Everyone was shocked. Zack looked hurt, and I felt bad. An uncomfortable silence had settled in the room until grant broke it with, "Do

you have feelings for Zack?" This one was easy. "Yes." That seemed to perk Zach up, and it made me feel a little less guilty. "Um….I have to go.

Zack?" I asked as I stood up. "Yeah?" he replied. "Do you want walk me to the door?" I asked. I said it made me feel a LITTLE better. I had to

make it up to him. He smiled as he walked over to me. "Yeah, I guess I'd be cool with that." He laughed. "Don't think were done with this, Cam.

There will be more questions when you get back." said Bex as we walked out of the room holding hands. "So…….that was informational and

cryptic, very cryptic." Zach began sounding as if I had just deflated his ego. "Yeah, don't take it too personally." I laughed. Just then Tina walked

up to us yelling, "Whoa Cammie! First you vacation with him now this! You too are so-"I cut her off with, "Tina! Shut up! Leave me the hell alone!"

I yelled, she ran away, clearly surprised that I would talk to her like that. "Cammie what is-" "Hold on a sec, let me just say goodbye to my mom."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What! She'll never let you go! Just go over the wall" He said. "That would be lying; I'm trying to cut back on

that." I said as I walked to my mom's door. I opened it to see the ugliest most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen. I saw my mom. On the couch.

Making out. With Mr. Solomon! My heart shattered. "Mom?!?!?" I screamed. "Cam, I know what your thinking" she tried. I really wanted to cry,

but I wasn't going to break down in front of her. I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. " Unless you think I'm thinking that you are a huge

tramp, then no, you don't know what I'm thinking. I'm going out. There's nothing you can do about it. Maybe I'll be back later; maybe not…Oh and

just so you know, I'm NOT calling him dad." I spat at her. "Cameron, you-"Solomon began but I cut him off. "Save it Joe! Save it for someone that

gives a shit! Go on a mission and never come back! Just leave me the hell alone! All I know is that she's a tramp and you are the most heartless

son of a bitch I've ever met" I yelled. I couldn't believe that I had just said that to them but I liked it. The urge to cry was gone. The urge to kill

was arriving. I realized that the entire school had seen that so I stormed out and grabbed Zack's hand dragging him with me. We walked down

the tunnel in silence until I sat down on a bench and Zach sat beside me sliding his arm around my waist. "Cam, I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Oh please Zack! Spare me! I don't need your pity! She's not dead, she's just a slut!" I said angrily. "Cammie what is wrong with you! This isn't

like you! You don't yell at your mom or talk about her that way! You don't swear! You don't keep anything from your friends or me! Why are you

being like this?" He yelled as he stood up. I stood up too. I said "You keep shit from me. But I fucking love you." And I kissed him. I just said it. It

rolled right of my tongue it was easy. It lasted about three minutes, and when we pulled away he smiled. "I think that you love me too, but I

won't ask you, because I know you'd lie." His smile faded. "You know, Cam. You seem to have something against lying, but lying is part of being a

spy." That was it. I knew it, Zach was right. I had made up my mind. "I know. And that's why I can't do it anymore." My mind was made up, I was

leaving. I was going to get out of there; I was going to be free. "What do you mean?" he asked. I didn't answer, I grabbed my phone out of my

pocket and dialed Jack's number. "Cammie? I thought you were going to meet me at the studio?" he answered. "Remember that last day I

recorded for you, when I turned down your offer and you told me that if I ever changed my mind I could call you and we could pick up where we

left off, no questions asked?" I asked. "Yeah" he replied, confused. "Well, if you can have a limo in front of the academy in an hour, I'll sign your

record deal." "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Yeah, but….I'm gunna need a lawyer" "Are you in some sort of trouble?" he asked. I'm

technically a minor, and you need a parents consent to sign a legal document, and my mother would never agree to this. "No, it's nothing like

that. Emancipation" I explained. "Oh….I'll get right on it. I'm heading straight to the airport now, but my driver will pick you up at the front gate in

an hour. I'll leave a ticket for you here, and I'll meet you at L.A.X. You won't regret this. I'll see you soon" he finished. I hung up and slid the

phone back into my pocket. Zach and I were now sitting side by side on the bench. I looked straight into his eyes as I answered, "I mean….I'm

leaving. Indefidently." He immediately got upset. "What am I supposed to say to that, Cam? Why?" He asked. I began to cry as I answered, "I'm

sorry, Zach. I'm so sorry. It's just…I can't…I can't do this anymore. I mean I can't be this anymore, I'm living a lie. I just…..don't know what's real

anymore" "I love you and you love me, that's what's real!" he yelled. "What else do you need to know?" he asked trying to calm down.

"Sometimes that's just not enough. There are things you know about me that I don't even know, everyone around me knows things about my life

that I will probably never know and every time I try to figure it all out, I fail. Every time I ask someone I get a "It's classified, Cammie" or a "I tell

you when your older, Squirt" and I'm sick of it!" I yelled. "I'm sick of not knowing!" I stood up and started walking back to school. He followed and

yelled, "You can't just walk away, Cam! Were not finished here! Were gunna talk about this!" I continued to walk. "What is it gunna take to make

you stay? What do I have to do, because whatever it is, I'll do it. I would go to the end of the Earth for you and you know that, Cam." I stopped

walking and turned to face him, tears streaming down my face. "You're my Gallagher girl; you can't just leave me like this. I need you" He was

just making it worse; everything he was saying just made it harder to leave. I walked faster, so did he. "That's not enough for you? What else do

you want me to say?" "I want you to shut the fuck up!" I yelled. I wished I didn't have to go back to get my stuff. I wished I could just leave

without saying goodbye. I wished this could all just be over. I could tell he was trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably. They began to fall

as we entered the school and walked up the staircase. Everyone stopped what they were doing, as their eyes followed us down the hall. We

stepped into my dorm room and the second Grant noticed that Zach was crying he stood up off Bex's bed and asked, "What happened? What's

wrong?" I didn't answer. I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and began tossing my clothes into it. "Cammie is leaving. For good" Zach

answered. "No she is not" Bex said like an over protective mother. I stopped what I was doing and looked straight into her eyes. I got angry.

"How the hell do you think you're going to stop me?" I wiped the tears from my face with my sleeve. "I'll hold you down while everyone else tries

to talk some sense into you since your obviously not thinking clearly" she challenged. I could tell she was angry. "Fuck you!" I yelled and

continued to grab more clothes out of the closet. I noticed the shock on everyone's faces from what I had just said as Macey stood beside Bex

and said, "Who are you and what the hell have you done with my best friend Cammie? This isn't like you, Cam. You don't swear, and you don't

treat Bex like that. Just sit down, Cam, let's talk about this. We're your friends, we can help you fix this. Don't do anything rash." I didn't want to

keep talking in circles so I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I took off my uniform and changed into converse, skinny jeans and a

black sweatshirt. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and left my bangs hanging on the side of my face. I fixed my eyeliner from crying, grabbed my

tooth brush and opened the door. Zach was still standing in the same spot, but everyone else had sat down on my bed. I tossed my toothbrush

into the suit case as Bex said, "You know, Cam, its funny, your upset about lies, and yet I don't remember you ever mentioning anything about a

record deal. I don't even remember you mentioning that you sing" Zach had told them. "You're being a hypocrite"-I cut her off "and you're being a

huge bitch! You don't think this is hard enough for me already? You're just making it worse! It kills me to leave you guys like this, and I know that

it hurts you and I'm sorry, ok? I'm so fucking sorry, but I can't stay here anymore and you can't make me! This is not want I want! I don't want to

be a spy; I just want to be normal. I want the biggest lie in my life to be that my boyfriends cheating on me, or that this is not my real nose, not

that my father is dead, and my boyfriend might've had something to do with it!" I yelled. I knew I had taken it too far, and I shouldn't have said

anything when Zach asked, "Is that what you think?" The vulnerability in his eyes made me cry again as I whispered, "I don't know what to think,

Zach? Everybody has warned me about you. Aunt Abby says that I don't know you as well as I think you do and maybe she's right. You won't tell

me anything, and neither will anyone else, so I don't know what to think" He quickly walked over to me and softly replied, "It's not like that, Cam.

I love you, and you know that. You don't know he'd dead. He could still be out there somewhere. I……." He stopped. "You can't tell me, I know" I

continued to cry. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Please don't go" into my ear. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you" I sobbed. We each

pulled back but kept our foreheads together, we were both crying. "What am I supposed to do, Cam? I told you, I need you, you get it, you

understand me." "Please just let me go. If you really love me then you'll let me go. It's for the best." He kissed my forehead and hugged me again

before helping me pack the rest of my things. "Zach you can't be serious! You're just going to watch her walk away?" Yelled an outraged Macey. I

was breaking apart with every with every word they said. "She's right, and there's nothing I can do" he said. Bex and Macey had come to the

realization that I was in fact leaving and began to cry. About 5 minutes later, I finished packing all my things. Zach grabbed my bag with his right

hand, and my hand with his left, and he walked me to the front door, with Jonas, Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz, and the rest of the student body

following behind. When we got to the front doors, my mom and Solomon must've heard all the commotion, because they quickly opened her office

door and stepped outside. "Cammie, what's going on?" my mom asked. "You and Mr. Man Whore here should know" I mocked. "I mean, being the

big great spy's you are, between the two of you, I'm sure you could figure it out." I finished. "Stop it, Cam. What is this about?" She asked. I

disregarded her question as I continued, "You know, you told me that you knew I'd been sneaking out to see Josh for a while before finals, were

you just lying? Did you just say it to protect your ego? Did you think that if everyone knew that I beat you two they wouldn't respect you as

much? Because I'm sure if you knew that I was sneaking out to see Josh, you would know that I was going to the studio to record with Jack

Daniels every Saturday for quite a long time. I'm sure you would know that in the next 24 hours I'll be in LA signing with Hollywood Records".

"And I'M sure YOU know that a minor needs parental consent to sign a legal document, and as your mother, I will not allow you to leave the

premises, let alone, the state. Go back to your room, and will discuss your punishment in the morning." She finished. "Oh, so the three of us will

discuss it in the morning? As a family! I get it!" I said gesturing to Mr. Solomon. "My lawyer will send over the emancipation papers right away,

because if he's a member of this family now, then I want to get out of it as fast as I can" I spat at her. "Alright, why don't we discuss this at

another time, Mrs. Morgan? I think you just need some time to clear your head" Mr. Solomon tried. "Fuck you" I replied. "Cameron Anne Morgan! I

taught you better than this!" my mother yelled. "No! You taught me to lie, cheat, and kill people!" I yelled back. "Is that what this is about?" she

asked. "You're upset about your father? Cammie….he's still out there somewhere, I just know it." she said softly. She was really pissing me off.

By now I wasn't yelling, I was screaming like a mental patient, "No he's not! He's dead! And it's his own damn fault! This is the he chose for

himself, and this is the life you're choosing for me, but it's not your choice to make damnit." That was all it took to make my mother cry. It was

then that Mr. Solomon realized that there was no way around this, that we were going to do this here and now in front of everyone. "Maybe

you're right, Cameron, Maybe he is dead, but if he is, he did not go in vain." He yelled. "Your father is a great man, an honorable man, and he

loves you very much." He finished softly. "My father WAS a great man, you're right, his intentions were good, but the outcomes were bad. I'm

sure that when he enrolled me in this school he intended for me to make history and become a great spy, but look how that turned out. I'm sure

when he left on that mission, he intended to complete it, and look how well that one turned out. I'm sure that when you were the best man at

his wedding, you never intended to be fucking his wife years later, but you are!" I yelled. "If he's dead, then it's not really cheating now is it?" he

asked angrily. "If she were sleeping with any other guy but you, I wouldn't give a shit, but you were his best friend! And what a great friend you

were, you let him get himself killed, and I blame his death on all of you. I don't need to run around avenging it, because you may as well have

done it. I don't blame the Circle of Cavan or who ever physically killed him. It was his fault, it was your fault, and it was her fault, and I hope you

burn in hell for it!" I screamed, tears running down my face. Zach was now crying again too as he pulled me in for a hug and whispered, "Your

cars here," "Will you walk me out?" I asked. He nodded. I opened the door, but stopped, when I heard my mother ask, "You're not coming

back….are you" I turned to look at her and said, "You'll see me again" I turned back around but stopped yet again when I heard a sheepish Tina

ask, "Does that mean you'll come back?" "No" I answered. "That means that you'll see my face on the side of your cereal box and you'll hear my

music on the radio and hopefully it will convince you to get out of here while you still can" I finished. That was the last thing I said to my sisters

before I left, I warned them. Zach and I proceeded to the end of the driveway where we had a semi- make out session until he said, "You better

get going, you don't want to miss your flight," with tears in his eyes. I hugged him for a while longer than normal and sobbed into his shirt. I

kissed him one last time and said "I love you" He opened the door of the limo and I climbed in. Just before he closed the door he said, "I know"

And that was the last time I saw Zachary Goode….


	3. Chapter 3

Now i need help in writing chappir 4 cause goodegirlgave the story up and told me to take care of it and as her Beta iam happy to do so if u wanna help just Pm me or review

_______

1 year 6 months and 1 day later...

It's been a year and a half since the day I walked away from my life as a spy and a lot has changed since then. I haven't spoken to any Blackthorne Boys or Gallagher Girls since, as well as my mother and Mr. Solomon. I look just about the same as back then, but I died my hair a darker shade of brown. I'm still the same old Cammie, just now instead of pavement artist, CIA legacy, Gallagher girl Cammie, I'm international superstar, two time Grammy Award winning, recording artist Cammie. I've grown up a lot, too. I guess I sort of had to the day I became the parental guardian to the most adorable little boy I've ever laid eyes on, Micheal James Goode, Mikey for short. Who would've guessed that two years after I left Zach, I'd be raising the brother he doesn't even know he has? It's a long story, I'll start at the beginning...

You see, spending my summers in Nebraska was not as innocent as everyone thought. Even before I went to Gallagher, when I was still in public school, I had friends in Nebraska. Friends that were just like me. Friends who were destined to become spies. Friends who had one parent that was active in the spy world, and one that was either MIA or dead. All of them had lost a father or Mother, just like me. We had like an unofficial club for kids who lost parents to the spy life, a support group almost. There were 6 of us; Me, Travis, Jenna, Vince, Ricky, and Lina. They were each so special to me. Lina,was so stubborn, she was the Bex of the group. Violence was always the answer for her, and she was completely boy crazy. She had this beautiful long blonde hair, and perfect tan skin. Ricky was the lover boy of the group. He was the kind of guy who's not afraid to cry when he got his heart broken, and he had the biggest crush on Lina, but she was completely oblivious. He was a blonde. He wasn't especially muscular, but he was very tall with a million dollar smile. Travis was a real ladies man, and he loved it. He was hot with six pack abs, dark brown hair, and blue eyes that you could just stare into for hours. The only thing bigger than his biceps was his ego. He wasn't the kind of person to brag and spend on his hair, but he hated crying in front of everyone but me, and he wouldn't admit it when he was sad and hurting. Needless to say, we were best friends. We were extremely close, but we were always just friends, nothing more. Vince was muscular too and popular with the girls, but he had commitment issues. Even in the fifth grade when we were so young, he stayed away from all the girls that were crushing on him which left only me, Lina, and Jenna. He had the kind of hair you just want to run your hands through. His shiny black locks were messed up in all the right places. And last but diffidently not least, Jenna. Jenna was the fashionista of our group. She was always giving us fashion advice, even in the old days when our favorite place to shop was The Limited Too. She was strong and independent, she was not the kind of girl you want to mess with. She was pretty popular with the boys in our town, but she loved flirting, not dating. She was curvy with shoulder length curly black hair you could only see in magazines. They were like family to me.

Me, Vince, and Travis had all lost our fathers, and Lina, Jen and Ricky had lost their mothers. Naturally, I bonded more with Vince and Travis more than the others and vise verse. We were all there for each other. Every time we were upset, we knew we could talk to each other, and help each other through it. We were all doing great until the summer before the sixth grade when Jenna lost her mom, too. She had no parents left and she was devastated. She moved in with her aunt and uncle near bye, but she wasn't in the same school system anymore, so we didn't see each other as much as we usually did. She was broken, and we kept trying to put her back together, but she wasn't getting better. Her sadness faded with time and anger set in. She talked all the time about revenge on whoever had caused all our pain and her anger was becoming contagious. Everyone like the idea of avenging our parents death, even me. It was all just talk before Gallagher though. After my mother enrolled me, the girls wanted to go to, but decided that they couldn't leave the guys. Jen was pushing the idea that we start our own spy organization. I would go to school every year and come home to teach them what I had learned, I'd train them. We would keep in touch during the school year, and train in summer. We would call ourselves the Black Cobras. When I went to Gallagher, I met Bex, Liz, and a few years later I would meet Macey. I was a member of a sisterhood, with an everlasting bond, but it couldn't even compare to what I had with the Cobras. I wanted to tell Liz and Bex about everything, but I knew I couldn't.

I was sort of the leader of the Cobras until the summer before ninth grade. My mother gave me a locked metal box before she dropped me off in Nebraska. She told me that my father left it for me in his will with specific instructions to give it to me before I started my freshmen year. She said she had no idea what was inside but it was important. It told Jenna and the guys about it, and they were all intrigued by it, but Jenna was obsessed. She said it could be some kind of clue leading to whoever captured him. Every second of that summer that I didn't spend with my grandparents, I spent training my friends and trying to figure out the code to that box. Once I finally figured out the password, I was shocked at what I found inside. There was a disc and a long letter explaining it all. Long story short, the disc is an alumni list of a secret group that my father started. I don't know anything more about it. The letter was very vague. I know the disc has the answers, but I've never had the courage to look at it. I figure it's better if I don't know.

Anyways, Jen and the others forgot about the box for a while but when Jen finally brought it up again, everything went bad. Jen could tell that I was lying when I said that I still hadn't opened the box. Not because as a spy in training, she could tell the signs of lying (because she totally couldn't, we hadn't covered that yet) but because as one of my best friends, she knew the signs of when _I _was lying. She got really mad and somehow she got a glance at the letter in my room and she found out that I had information that could lead to whoever captured her parents, whoever captured all our parents. She got so mad at me and gave me an ultimatum. If I didn't give her the information on the disc, she would kick me out of the group. The choice was easy. My father trusted me with what could be the most important piece of information I'll ever hold in my hands, and I couldn't betray that trust. I was surprised that Vince an Travis didn't stick up for me, but I guess I understand why. Our little group was important to all of us. No matter what, at the end of the day, we still had each other and we still had something to hold on to. It was the constant in all our and Vince and Travis new that if they said a word in my defense, Jenna would take that away from them.

None of tat was going to stop Jenna from getting what she wanted, though. She wasn't giving up. They made three attempts to get the disc; twice while I was at Gallagher, and once while I was on tour. Them being Jenna, Lina, and Ricky. The three most emotional in the group. The three that just couldn't accept it and move on. While I was at Gallagher and when I first started touring, I was more advanced than them, so it wasn't hard to keep them from the disc. The hard part was keeping the entire thing from everyone. I almost didn't pull it off.

I hadn't heard anything from Jenna, and was getting good at keeping away from the spy life when Mikey walked, well, crawled, okay when Mikey was carried into my life. About a year ago, a group of three men showed up at my door and handed me a 6 month old baby with a legal document. Apparently, everyone who was a part of my father's organization had on thing in common. Me. My name was in bold print on everyone of their wills', but I don't know how or why. I just know that according to the United States of America, the second Zach's parents were killed, Mikey was my responsibility, which means Zach's parents are really dead, but they only died within the past two years. I had no logical reason, but something told me I couldn't say a word to Zach. I had my lawyer's read the document's at least five times, but it was all legitimate. In the few months that it took to finalize all the paperwork, I fell completely in love with Mikey. I had a nursery added on to my house, which was already big enough to hold every last student currently attending Blackthorne and Gallagher along with an entire third world country. I didn't know anything about being a mom, but I had some help. My staff, the maid, a few of my Hollywood friends, that kid who does all my grocery shopping; we found room for him in my life and my career. The public new about him, but they were told that I took him in as a last resort when a distant family member died. I still thought it was a bad idea to tell Zach, even though the strange men that brought him to me already told me not to.

I've been doing well, but there's somthing is missing, and I know what it is. Zach, Bex, my mom, all of them. Even Mr. Solomon. I really screwed that up. After I had some time to process, I realized that Mr. Solomon was right when he said that my dad would want my mom to be happy. I miss them so much that I can't remeber why I don't call or write. I want to go visit them, but it's a waste of toime, it's hopless. They'll never forgive me for the pain I caused them, especially Bex. When I replay the things I said to her in my head, it all seems like a bad dream that I can't wake up from. It's real, I know it's real. I swore at her, I never swear. I yelled at her. I yelled at my best friend when she was just trying to help me. It's like someone stole my body and made words come out of my mouth. Mean words. I got a lot of great songs out of the whole thing, but I'd give it all up to have my friends back.

I am, however, glad that I got away from the spy life, it was suffocaing me. Tangled in a web full of everyone elses lies, I couldn't separate what was real and what was in my head. It's better this way, I can't go back now that I have Mikey, can I?


End file.
